<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“What’s up, brother?” by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950949">“What’s up, brother?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Confessions, Gen, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Juice, instead of becoming a Rat, brings up what the Sheriff has on him in Church. When cornered with Chibs, he tells him to go to hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“What’s up, brother?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juice fiddling with his fingers as he waited for everyone to settle down, Opie being the last one to sit down at the table. Jax banged the gavel and church started but Juice wasn’t listening. His mind was far away, thinking about how drastically his life had changed over the last couple of weeks and how shitty of a person Roosevelt was. Juice had worked hard to get to where he was. He was a good Son, protected and held it down for his brothers, loved them as if they were his own blood. He would give his life for the MC and had some close to doing a few times. That was a part of the deal and he had accepted it gladly. He had always done everything right, always stayed loyal, never strayed, so that his position within this club and family was never jeopardized, and it never had been.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Now something that wasn’t his fault, that wasn’t a mistake or failure on his part could cost him his club. He hadn’t done anything, the revelation something that was entirely out of his control. He couldn’t pick who his father was, never even knew the guy. Roosevelt had used that to his advantage and had dropped the bomb that his father was black. The information didn’t bother Juice himself. The color of his father was not something that would’ve made him love him any less, had he ever met him. It did complicate things though. The club had their bylaw and no matter how ignorant and outdated it may have been, it was still a bylaw that the club had. Juice hadn’t lied, many brothers knew that he didn’t know his dad, but he wasn’t sure if they would believe that he didn’t know he was black either. Roosevelt knew of the bylaw as well and had been hanging it over Juice’s head. Threatening him with the consequence of being exposed if he didn’t provide intel on the club as well as evidence of their illegal occupations.</p><p>Juice had turned it over and over in his head, weighing his options and concluded that even if they turned their back on him, he wouldn’t betray them. He wouldn’t bite the hand that had fed and loved him for so long. He finally decided that he would bring it up at the end of church. To lay it all out on the table and let the rest handle itself. No matter the outcome, at least he hadn’t ratted. However, now as church started coming to an end, Juice handing been daydreaming and caught up in his thoughts for the duration, he was now feeling the worry and anxiety. Depending on how they reacted, this very well may have been the last time he sat at the table with his brothers and his kutte. He was going to soak it up and engrain it in his memory in case he lost the right after today. Juice watched as Jax looked around the table, making sure that everyone was in agreement and Juice shot his hand out in the air. Jax looked at him and squinted in confusion, the brothers often speaking over each other, not waiting to request the floor. Jax gave him a nod and Juice cleared his throat, the others looking at him with as much curiosity as Jax.</p><p>“What’s up, brother?”</p><p>Juice stumbled for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out the best delivery and with a deep breath, he opted for the easiest route. Just starting with the issue and explaining after.</p><p>“I found out who my dad is, and he’s black.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`</p><p>Juice walked around the garage feeling like a new man. His head was high, and there was a pep in his step, an untouchable feeling about him.  He had come clean and it had paid off, his brothers wanting to smack him if only for the sheer foolishness of thinking that they wouldn’t want him anymore over something so insignificant. They were all in agreement that he was still just as much of their brother as he was before they knew who his father was, and they loved him just the same. They had all agreed that Roosevelt could kiss their ass and to bring it to the table if he tried to corner someone else in the future. It had all been discussed and smoothed over and now Juice felt like he could breathe.</p><p>Wiping his greasy hands on the rag, he looked up to find Chibs standing there, hand on one his as he eyes the younger Son, an unreadable look on his face. Juice offered a smile, which transformed into a frown when the Scotsman didn’t return it. Juice tossed the rag onto the hood of the car and stride over to Chibs, concern on his face.</p><p>“Everything cool, Chibby?”</p><p>The older Son simply sucked his teeth and motioned for Juice to follow him, turning away and starting to walk. Juice was twice as confused now but followed him anyway until they were alone and out of earshot of anyone else. Chibs questioned before Juice was able to start the conversation.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Juice hesitated, shaking his head.</p><p>“I didn’t know. I said that. I found out when he showed me a picture, I had no idea- “</p><p>“No, why didn’t you tell me when you found out? You said you’ve been knowing for weeks. That he’s been after you, harassing you.”</p><p>Juice simply shrugged.</p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you with it, and I didn’t want it getting out. I didn’t know what to do or how to address it and I wanted to see if he had anything else on me.”</p><p>Juice reasoned with Chibs who simply shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t see why it took you so long. That means in some way, you were contemplating taking his deal. You were weighing your options. Otherwise, you would’ve shot him down on the spot.”</p><p>Juice narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders.</p><p>“I knew I needed to think everything over clearly, make sure I wasn’t being played and that he actually had info. I never wanted to rat, and I never entertained it.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t have taken you 3 whole weeks to do what you did today if that were true.”</p><p>Juice gave a scoff and took a few steps back away from Chibs, angered by the implication. Shaking his head, he continued to walk backward and pointed a finger at the older man.</p><p>“Go to hell, Chibs. I did the right thing. End of story. Don’t doubt me.”</p><p>With that, he turned back around and made his way back to the garage to finish up on his client’s car and get back to working with the club that he loved more than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>